DXD the Next Generation
by rolphy556
Summary: A new threat is coming and the only one who can stop it is a new dragon one who was formed by accidentally absorbing both Draig and Albion combining the sacred gears into one new gear which has chosen its users Kal Moore. With his introduction to Kuoh academy what will happen and can he stop what's coming with help from the new devils of the Occult Research Club.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer- I do not own any character or anything from the show/manga high school DXD ._**

 _I do own the Original character I create and the plot._

 **Ch.1: A New Dragon is Born.**

 ** _somewhere In the darkness that is the void_**

'This darkness is so empty, so nulling and boring there must be something more than this' the entity in this place thought as it just was in the void. The void was a place where God had thrown some of the darker creations which killed and destroyed everything in sight, it was a prison of sorts. Some where exiled for many different reason but the entities were nothing they were ethereal in a place they could neither see, hear or do anything. One of these entities which called itself Chaos grew weary and had been here since its creation he was neither exiled or thrown here he was born here.

The entity did as it always did until something happened a small hole appeared and it showed a world of light and people and that's when he saw the battle.

 ** _The home of Issie Hyoudo_**

It had been 2 years since the incident, Issie had married and had children with Rias Gremory and his Harem, he even had his own peerage for a time. During those years a war had broke out in the underworld. Vali had decided he wanted hell and during this war Vali had killed Rias Gremory. Issie had been for the last 2 years been beating his forces back and trying to get to the one person he wanted to kill himself Vali.

Vali had finally been found and Issei was in his home, Sir Zechs had taken in his young daughter who was a spitting image of Rias though currently only at the young age of 6 so time would tell. Issei under the guise of a truce called Vali to his home to end the war which he would do just not in the way of words, he wanted to kill Vali.

The hole which had been opened right around Issei's home which had been turned into a small town around it almost like a castle overlooking its village. This hole which opened now overlooked the action and everything around. _'whats going on' the entity thought._

Issie glared at Vali as he entered his home, this man who he despised and killed the love of his life, mother of his child. He had his other lovers and wives but for some reason none of them could sooth his wounded heart. They had also some of his children but Issei could think of nothing but Vali and ending his life for the past two years.

"Vali" Issie said.

"Issie, I feel as though talking was not why you called me here" Vali states seeing Issei draw his weapon.

"No I do plan to end this war but not by words or documentation, You killed her, my Rias. For that you die." Issei said and rushed him.

 **Boost, boost, boost** his boosted gear rang as he entered his Draig armored mode.

"Thought so" Vali said and entered his armored dragon mode as well as he blocked the attack.

The two went back and forth throwing blows and shooting blast and striking one another, their swords met into combat now as they entered the air, the entity watched this enthralled with this battle and the two kept at it.

Vali came quick and smashed into Issie's face with his fist but as he did Issie's tail wrapped around is leg so as he used it to come back up a sword hilt smashed into Vali's stomach. Vali quickly jumped back as Issie's tail let go after connecting, his sword came out and they now traded blocks and they struck each other energy flared and blew off of them. The entity watched and could almost smile if it was able but some of the energy now hit the hole making it a bit bigger the entity now entered the real world. That's when he saw the destruction these two were causing the city he admired from his peep hole had been reduced to a ruble of a city, neither seemed to care.

Vali once again collided sword for sword with Issie, the man had gone mad as they fought it was simple to say the Issie he used to know and his rationality was gone. Vali knew he had messed up killing Rias though it was an accident he knew this is what caused his loss of the war and Issie's rage seemed to be only quenched was Vali was killed.

The entity saw them still fighting neither seemed to back down and now he saw it the dark shadow over them both, the void had made this happen well some entity in the void must have somehow manipulated the situation to cause the fight. Looking up he now saw it small holes like the one he had seen and with their energy flares hitting them more entities like himself seemed to enter the world. Chaos had to stop this, he knew those entities if they found host would destroy this place he was so awed at.

Flying towards the fight Chaos reached out to the two fighters this cause some sort of energy disruption, all threw were now in another realm of some kind. The two warriors no longer in armor starred each other down. Chaos as an entity now somehow mimicked there appearance, he somehow formed a body.

"What happened?, where are we? What did this Draig?" Issie question his boosted gear.

 **"Ask the entity which reached out to myself and Albion." Draig said.**

Both Vali and Issie now looked to the entity which now had a body, Chaos stood now at 5" 5' and had black hair with a white streak in front and his green jade eyes starred into the two completely. starring into their souls. Chaos tried to speak but nothing came out so he did what he knew best and thought, his thoughts now reached out to Vali and Issie.

 _'You must stop fighting your causing tears into the void and very bad things are coming through.' Chaos stated._

Vali's eyes bulged he had heard of the void but never thought it a real place, Issie however looked confused and still glared at Vali. He went to attack him with his bear fist but as he did something stopped him from moving. Once again Chaos did what he knew best and reach out with his mind to stop him, easing his mind with simple thoughts Issie calmed down and now looked to the young boy who stood in nothing.

 _'No more fighting, you must stop or else something worse may come out of the void.'_

"So the void does exist, I understand and will stop but I don't think Issie will do so." Vali said looking to a person he barely recognized anymore.

"You killed my Rias. ill never stop until I end you." Issie said.

Chaos sighed as he looked to the two then saw their boosted gear, touched both there boosted gear and another energy flare occurred. The void boy started to scream as he realized what he had did, Issie and Vali felt it too as their sacred gears were taken from them and all they had left were their demon powers. Still screaming in agony the two dragon and sacred gear were being combined into one armament and Chaos was now absorbed into this sacred gear. THis sacred gear fell to the floor of the realm and as the realm disappeared all that was left was Vali and Issie who both were starring at different thing, Vali at the sacred gear falling from the sky as it disappeared and Issie still glared at Vali though Chaos quelled his anger once he disappeared it had come back.

It took as second but Vali felt the sword in his stomach starring down at it he looked at Issie, Vali then materialized his sword and stabbed into Issie both fell to the ground after this. This was the end of the two great dragons.

 _ **On earth in a hospital in America.**_

A screaming baby now being held by its mother now stopped and smiled at its mother, it had a small bit of hair on its head mostly black but a small amount of white right near the front of his face.

"I'm gonna name him Kal... UGHH" after naming him the woman went into pain and wincing the doctors took the baby away.

A few hours later the baby was handed to his father.

"I'm sorry sir there were complication and your wife didn't make it." He was told.

* * *

 ** _15 years later_**

Kal smirked as he sat on an airplane with his dad, they were moving out of America and to Japan due to his fathers job. He had since having his kid gotten really into his career and recently got a promotion and was told to move to the city of Kuoh and he would be attending their high school Kuoh academy. Kal had been taught multiple languages since birth as he was going to be taking over his fathers company before it had been sold to the place he now worked.

 _His first day of school._

Kal walked into school in his usual attire, black jeans a maroon t-shirt with a black hooded jacket, he had yet to receive his school uniform not that he cared to wear it, he was used to America where they didn't have uniforms. His moms pendant swung from his neck as he walked in.

"Class we have a new student coming in today please treat him well" the teacher stated as he walked in.

Kal walked straight to his seat and sighed starring out the window, it was spring time and he starred out at the cherry blossoms they were beautiful and he was awed by them. The teacher cleared his throat as he spoke again.

"Mr. More care to introduce yourself?" the teacher asked though it seemed more like a demand, Kal didn't even seem to notice as he looked outside.

"Hey kid, the teachers talking to you god." a young blond girl said as she nudged Kal.

"Sorry sir what was the question?" Kal asked.

"Introduce yourself please" the teacher demanded now.

"Hello my name is Kal Moore and I just moved here from America." Kal said casually standing up before he spoke.

The blond girl rolled her eyes as she looked back at the board.

 _'already starting off on a great start kid' said the usual voice in his head._

Ignoring the voice he sighed as he fell asleep as hid hours were off, the teacher seemed to not notice but the blond girl next to him glared at him. The lunch bell rang and Kal shook his head as he woke up figuring he would doze off but his father still made him go to school today or well his fathers help their personal maid Ivy, she had moved with them from America.

Kal quickly realized he was surrounded by people who all wanted question answered, what was America like? what kind of stuff he was into? did he want to join a club? Kal was overwhelmed and trying to calm himself he couldn't luckily the blond girl who had spoken to him earlier cleared the kids out seeing how uncomfortable he had gotten. Kal wasn't the best with people

"Gees your pathetic, everyone get out of here cant you see your making the new kid uncomfortable" the girl yelled.

"than.. Thank you " Kal said trying to still calm himself after being swarmed.

"Not a problem but don't make it a habit the girl said and crossed her arms. You Kal right, my name is Nessa, Nessa Phoenix" the blond said.

"Nice to meet you." Kal said fiddling with his moms necklace.

"Well don't ware the name out I'm off to my club." Nessa said then ran off.

Nessa had ran off to her club room which had been in a building out of the school, Kal watched as she ran into the woods wondering where she was going. Kal got up now and now walked the school. He now found himself outside in the courtyard where he saw 3 young woman eating he didn't look in their direction but one of them looked at him, she had long red hair, brown eye and from what he saw a smaller chest than the girls next to her. The second girl who sat on her left had short blue hair, hazel eyes and a very endowed chest area probably high C or maybe even D's but Kal wasn't going to ask. The girl to her left had dark black hair, purple eyes and again like the blue haired girl a sizable chest.

Kal was trying his best to avoid them as he sat under a tree and ate his lunch in peace or was trying to until a small black haired girl fell into his lap she shook her head as she sat up and was now face to face with him. He lightly smiled at her as she tilted her head to the right slightly. She was wearing a small black dress and not a school uniform

"Ophis!" He heard a voice call from behind him.

Kal looked to the young girl in his lap who's eyes widened.

"hide me?" she said questioningly.

Kale smirked as he threw his jacket over her and told her to stay down, a young ril came running up with green hair.

"Have you seen a small black haired girl not wearing a uniform" the green hair girl asked, her hair was cut in a pixie cut and it was a dark green color.

"Nope not at all" Kal said trying his best not to arouse suspicion.

"Well if you do let me know, she isn't supposed to be on school ground." the girl said.

Kal pulled his coat off of Ophis as the girl left the little girl smiled and now had her head in his lap and was starring up at him. He smiled at the little girl whose arms wrapped around his hips, that's when he saw the green haired girl coming back but before he could cover her up she saw them.

"YOU LIED TO ME" The girl said angrily as she saw the sleeping Ophis.

"What I couldn't help out a little troublemaker like myself, I'm sorry." Kal said.

The green headed girl grabbed Ophis but her arms were locked around Kal's hips and as she pulled her Kal was pulled up with Ophis still holding on tight. The girl sighed and now looked to the boy.

"What did you do? I've never seen Ophis this attached to anyone." the girl said a little agitated.

"Nothing I was eating she fell into my lap and I hid her as she asked." Kal said.

"Come on Ophis, I need to bring you home. Hey big sisters come help please." The green haired girl pleaded as she turned to the three girls at the fountain.

The three girls got up and smiled watching as there sister was having trouble trying to get Ophis off a young boy who had hid her earlier, they smiled at her and all three grabbed onto Ophis who finally releasing had all four girls on there buts as she now got up she grabbed Kals hand.

"I'm staying with him." Ophis said.

The girls looked to the boy for help and he smiled kneeling down and patted her head.

"It will be find, Ophis ill come visit if the girls let me okay. I promise." Kals said.

"But...but... fine." Ophis said and sighed leaving with the green haired girl.

The three girls now surrounded Kal who looked a little scared, _'Aren't you popular on your first day' the voice mocked him'._ Kal retorted _'Yeah super popular probably about to get beaten up by some older girls.'._ The girls smiled at him and all hung out there hands.

"Thanks for the help, my sister Greta much appreciated it. My name is Mari" The blue haired girl states as she shook his hand.

"My name is Ai." the black haired girl states. her purple eyes fixed on his jade green.

"Nice to meet you my name is Leena, Leena Gremory" the red head said proudly almost regal if you had asked Kal.

"Nice to meet you ladies my name is..." as he was about to introduce himself he heard it loud high pitched squeal.

The girl looked to him and then heard the high pitched squeal. "Sorry have to go" the girls said in unison. and ran off.

Kal watched them run off only for them to stop dead in their tracks as they saw a man with black feathered wings approach in front of them. Kal was speechless he had never seen anything like this, as he saw them stop he saw something else black bat wings popped out of the girls backs. Kal started to breath heavy and as he did he heard the voice _'calm down kid or you wont be able to keep control' it stated._

The girls now materialized their weapons,Mari had what looked to be a 2 hand glade with a skull at the bottom of the hilt, Ai took out a scythe and a perverted smile grew on her face, and Lena had a sword which seemed to have been made of pieces of a sword. The Fallen smiled at them and took out his dual double hand axes.

"Girls be careful, there is something off about his energy" Lena said then looking back saw Kal. _'fuck' she thought_

The fallen charged the ladies swiftly wanting to get the jump on them, Lena how ever was prepared for it as the man swung at her. She immediately had sword up and parried the first attack leaving the second one to miss completely as she flung him to her right, this landed the man right in the middle of the girls.

The Fallen could have cared less as he went to attack Ai but only struck Mira's blade as she swiftly hit his weapons up she kicked him back wards some. Ai move back some and also saw Kal was still moving around but she wasn't sure how, she had used a spell which was supposed to freeze time for anyone who wasn't a devil or some kind of supernatural being.

The Fallen also noticed Kal now and smirked as he saw the entity inside him, if he could take the power from him then he would have no problem dispatching these devils with ease though why wasn't the child defending himself or have a weapon out. His smirk grew _'he must not know' he thought._ His eyes no longer fixated on the girls but on Kal he flew past Mari and went to strike Kal.

Luckily Ai had seen this coming and now stood in front of him scythe blocking the axes, Kal's eyes widened as both weapons were right in his face _'move kid now' the voice yelled at him._ Kal couldn't move he was frozen with both fear and for some reason excitement, Ai how ever was over powered and with a little forced was knocked down and her weapon thrown towards Kal.

 _'kid pick it up and help them, they cant take this guy on their own!' the voice yelled_

Kal was overtaken by instinct and as he picked up the scythe he leapt into the air and swiped at the Fallen who duck rolling backwards was smashed down to the ground by Mari and covering her was Lena as they got he weapons out of his hand they put what looked like handcuffs on him.

"We will have to question this one," Mari said teleporting him to a secure location, her brother would have to deal with him.

Ai was in shock as she saw Kal holding her scythe, very few people were able to wield her weapon call Zazasmel it took a lot of spiritual energy and the fact this young boy could do it baffled her. Lena now noticed this too as he dropped the weapon sighing he sat down onto the ground, Kal was still sort of out of it but now that the Fallen had been taken care of the girls now looked to him.

"What are you girls?" Kal questioned still baffled at what just happened.

"I'd like to ask you the same thing." Mari said as she tried to analyze him.

"What are you doing?" Kal asked as Mari started to touch and poke him in places.

Mari started going deeper into her analyzing lifting his arms and touching his body more though as she started to take his shirt off Kal stopped her. Ai smiled at him as she pulled Mari back. She smiled at him, he had saved her and was somehow able to hold her weapon which was very picky weapon as it also chose its users.

"You must be different, Zazasmel is picky and if he likes you then you cant be half bad as a person." Ai said smiling then Kal picked up the scythe and gave it back to her.

Ai felt then energy he had left in the scythe and her eyes bulged as she hadn't felt anything like that since her father and Vali which only meant one thing he was a... her thought process was stopped as Lena now looked at him and spoke. Kal was getting weirded out now, no one was answering his questions and they all kept poking and prodding him as if he were some prize horse.

"I'm sorry about my sisters they can be rather rude we are called Devils and no we are not evil like demons or anything like that. We are devils belonging to house of Hyoudo the red dragon emperor and heirs to house Gremory." Lena said

"Lena I think he might be a sacred gear user in face if the energy I felt in Zazasmel is correct he is a dragon. New user of our father artifact." Ai said then looked at his pendant.

"Wait a new Dragon" Mari said the grabbed his arm dragging him into the woods they brought him to the Occult Research club room.

"A new what?" Kal questioned as he was dragged.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note**

Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter I know it was long and probably dragged and for that I'm sorry just trying to introduce characters and start the plot. Read and reviews would be excellent please and thank you.

 **Chapter 2 Kal the Chaos Dragon.**

Entering the club room he saw Nessa who looked rather surprised as Lena had him by the arm and sat him down in the club, now he was surrounded by the girls Nessa, Mari, Lena and Ai. All the girls were looking at him now and Kal was still dumbfounded as Lena had explained what they were and the world he had entered indirectly. Devil, angels, fallen the three factions which made up this world, They were currently in a peace time and not much fighting has been going on since the Red Dragon Emperor a man named Issie Hyoudo their father.

"So what does that make me?" Kal asked them

The girls were quiet for a moment until Lena got up and taking his left arm she tried to have him focus his energy but for some reason she noticed it wasn't working. She could feel the energy but its like it wasn't making a direct contact with him, she looked at him more stunned he was a weird one.

"We believe you are the inheritor of his sacred gear the boosted gear of the red dragon emperor." Lena said.

"If he is your fathers inheritor why isn't the gear coming to his arm?" Nessa asked, she didn't want to believe this boy was who they thought he was.

As they spoke the green haired girl walked in Ophis followed in close by and when she saw Kal she smiled and immediately jumped into his lap and nuzzled his chest. The green haired girl sighed as she saw this, she had given up with Ophis, she had dragged her around this entire time after bringing her home she came right back.

"Why am I stuck with this duty?" Greta said with a huff then she saw Kal and looking to the other girls tilted her head.

"Even Ophis seems to think your special." Lena said with a laugh.

"I'm not that special if I cant even call out this sacred gear you say I have." Kal said picking up Ophis in his arms he stood up and lay her on the couch where he sat.

"That's how Issie started to you know." Lena told him as she grabbed his arm wanting him to stay.

"I'm sorry I have to go and think something through if this is true I don't know." Kal said walking out of the room.

"He'll be back, I have hope." Lena said.

* * *

Kal was out of school now and had missed most of the second half of his classes not that he cared, he just had a bomb dropped on him not that he was sure he should believe it. _'hey kid don't sweat it, its just not time for you to use me yet.' the voice stated._

Kal found himself in a park now and while listening to the voice sat down on a swing he needed some time to think things through and then it hit him what the voice had said.

"Wait you the voice I've been hearing my entire life and talking to your Draig the red dragon emperor?" Kal questioned out loud.

 _'you could say that but I'm not, its a long story just know ill be of use to you when you need me and it will be soon. For now I can teach you some basic self defense against people like you fought before'_

Kal then found himself in a white world where he saw a man who looked kind of like him except he had some black draconic wings hanging off his back. Tossing Kal a sword he swung at him only to have Kal instinctively parry him to the side.

"Okay kid good instincts now lets start." the man said.

* * *

Lena sat in her chair behind her desk, the boy was nothing like she expected the next wielder of Draig to be, he was nothing like her father not at all perverted and from she could tell he was very sullen almost as if he preferred to be alone or that's just what he was used to. As she was deep in thought a man entered the clubroom, his hair black with blond tis in the front, he smiled at the young girl.

"Lena my dear what's on your mind." He said pulling up a chair and turning it around to sit on it, his hands on the back end.

"Uncle Azazel, sorry its just. I think we met the next red dragon emperor." She said.

"Oh the new kid you mean, Mr. Moore. I'm aware, so what's on your mind about it?" He said smirking he had felt his power when he first met the boy in America, it was one of the reasons he bought his fathers company and offered him a job.

"Yeah, he just isn't what I expected. I figured the next person to get it would be more like well my..." Lena stopped as she hears Azazel sigh.

"Your dad right. Give the boy some time, he is new to this and with time I think this kid will be very powerful in fact I think he may even surpass your father." Azazel said with a smirk.

"Why do you think that?" She asked confused.

"Well if you cant see it your blind but you will figure it out, later dear." Azazel said then got up and left the club room.

As Azazel left the club room he entered the woods going to the school but as he did he was stopped in the woods, a Man with long silver hair and piercing yellow eyes starred at him his hand on Azazel's chest.

"I don't know what your planning but it end here, leave my sisters out of your plans. Got it" The man said as if he was ordering a subordinate.

"Look Von I know you love you sister, I love them too but at some point they will be brought into this. I want them protected is all." Azazel said and moving his arm continued to walk towards the school.

Von slammed his fist through a tree trunk god that guy pissed him off just doing as he pleased, he had retired as leader of the Fallen and left it to his eldest son. As well as that he then took up as head master of Kuoh Academy, always getting new additions to the supernatural community as students including this new enigma that was the supposed new user of his fathers sacred gear.

* * *

 **Back with Kal and the Dragon**

Kal was wiped as he lay starring into the abyss he had been training for what felt to him like days or even weeks he wasn't sure but he looked over to the smiling man who nodded his head.

"So you feel it huh, the time difference, in here every minute of your time is about 12 hours here. You have been training with me for almost 2 hours of your time." The man said smiling.

"So master, what is your name?" Kal asked

"You can call me Chaos the black dragon." the man told him as he unfurled his wings he began to grow and instead of a man Kal was now looking at a huge black dragon with two 2 jade green eyes.

"Wow!" Kal said.

"You will get used to it, now get outa here, we are done training for thee day." Chaos said and with that Kal was back in the park sitting on the swing, next to him was a small girl he recognized at once, Ophis.

"Hello Kal." Ophis said smiling.

"Ummm... Hi Ophis." Kale said as she stood up in front of him now.

"You smell different, it must almost be time." Ophis said smiling

"Time for what?" Kal asked

"For you to awaken as a dragon, one of my kind. Your strength seems to rival if not overtake Issie's. You will be strong and when that time comes I want you to become my mate. I almost took Issie but he just was so perverted." Ophis said.

" Your just a little kid though and I'm well a little more grown up." Kal said, this cause Ophis to give a humph and grabbing him by the shirt she kissed him.

Ophis felt his energy and as she kissed him her tongue entered his mouth not just for passionate reasons but she needed something from him. As she invaded his mouth she started to absorb some of his dormant dragon energy. She didn't expect what happened next though, her entire body started to glow. Kal watched as she turned into one bright white light.

As the light died down the once child like Ophis was taller and looked more matured, she was a little shorter than Kal and she had grown in her curvaceous areas. Her breast were probably just about to be C's or high B's and her ass was more rounded, her facial features changed as well. Her black hair had grown to about her mid back and 2 horns had grown parading from her forehead and fallowed the curve of her skull until the end and then curled up.

"Wow." was all Kal could get out.

"Now I am your age and once you awaken we will be together. We are the same." She said and now walked off towards her home.

Kal looked at his watch and now saw the time it was getting late and he had bet his father heard how he ditched his last half of classes on his first day and if he didn't Ivy sure probably did. Kal made his way home towards the hotel they lived in, they lived on the top floor which overlooked the city it was nice took up probably half the floor.

Walking in he prepare for the worst but instead saw Ivy was no where to be found instead there stood a man at the window starring out on the city, he turned and Kal saw the blond hair in front and black hair almost like his except his was white. That's when he recognized him he was the schools headmaster, _'oh great I'm expelled' Kal thought._

"Hey kid how's it going?" Azazel asked as he smiled at the young teen.

"Let me guess I'm expelled after ditching the second half of my day." Kal said taking a deep breath.

"Quite the contrary i want you at my school and with the occult research club and i think learning that supernatural stuff exist totally counts as a reason to ditch. " Azazel said smirking.

"how did yo..." he stopped mid sentence when he saw the black wing pop out of his back.

"Kid I have a request for you." Azazel said, Kal nodded and Azazel continued.

"I need you to not join any of the faction and become somewhat of a separate entity outside all of the faction uninhibited by the red tape we factions come with. Think you can do that?" Azazel asked.

"that's a lot of weight to put on a fifteen year old kid." Kal said and taking a deep breath and looking out over the city. _'your not alone kid I'm gonna help' the voice said._

"Oh i know that but listen, if a dipshit with just eyes for girls boobs can bring together 3 faction a kid like yourself. Smart and normal can totally not die and become the power entity outside all the rules us factions come with." Azazel said then started walking towards the door.

"By the way welcome to Kuoh academy I left a present for you on your bed. Might help you live long enough to do what I asked." Azazel said now leaving the apartment.

Kal went to his room and he saw it a sword it was golden yellow and seemed to be extremely bright, the hilt didn't seem to be attached to the hilt so as he picked it up he felt an energy field connecting them together. As he picked it up 8 shard in pairs of 2 sizes appeared around the bottom circular portion of the blade. The heat that came off of the blade was immense but he knew he was given this sword for a reason. _'we can make use of this kid' the voice said to him._

* * *

 _ **With Von and the prisoner**_

Von had received the fallen angel in his prison after the girls had managed to get the cuffs on him, the cuffs worked as a power nullifier and a teleportation device if necessary one of Azazel's little projects. He hadn't had time to question him but now that he did he wanted answered, the energy this fallen imbued itself with wasn't like other fallen or any other being he had ever dealt with.

The fallen smirked as Von entered the cell, Von sighed as he sat down at the table. The fallen stared at him eyeing him almost like he was wanting though Von didn't know what it was.

"Lets start with the basics, What's your name?" Von asked.

"I am an emissary and pawn of Sloth, the real sloth not you demon who took its sin. I have no name." The fallens said and started laughing.

"Shut it." Von yelled and slammed him down to the ground. What do you and your people want?" he asked the fallen.

"Simple we want our mother out and for this world to burn." The fallen said.

"Why did you attack Kuoh academy." Von asked.

"They were my orders, I figured out why though. one of my kind is already among you." The fallen said and laughing blood started coming out of his eyes nose and mouth.

Von quickly realized this man was dead, he slammed his fists on the table as he wasn't able to get much out of him, walking out of the room he rembered the last words 'one of my kind is already among you'.

"My sisters are in danger." Von said and with that he left to go to heaven.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note** thank you all for the read's and views its extremely nice to see people are interested in my story, I know the last two chapters were a little more serious but this one will be a bit more silly an animeish with a little bit of fan service, please read and review

 **Chapter 3 The Awakening**

Kal woke and had felt like he was hit by a bus, he hadn't opened his eyes yet but felt a very heavy weight on his chest, _'don't be something weird, don't be something weird' he thought to himself repeatedly_ as he opened his eyes. Opening his eyes he saw a bulge in the covers on top of him, he sighed as he uncovered the blanket he saw black hair and looking down he realized it was Ophis. She smiled at him and now he realized she was only wearing a cute black apron.

"Good morning my mate." She said as she nuzzled his chest.

Kal did his best to try and keep himself from being aroused but to no avail, Ophis smiled feeling his morning wood. She smirked being her hand down and rubbing his thigh and then sliding up to his member. Kal started to breath a little heavy and as she started to move her hand up and down he heard someone burst through his front door.

"Ophis." Came a voice from just outside his room.

"Oh... God. Ophis please... stop." Kal said trying to contain himself she had sped up and he was very close.

"Ophis!" Yelled Greta as she opened Kal's door, she blushed seeing Ophis on top of him and her hand moving under the covers.

"Please... STOP!" Kal said almost yelling the last words as he finished, Ophis stopped and now looked to Greta.

"My mate is finished I can now cook breakfast." Ophis said walking passed the stunned Greta.

"You...You...you INDECENT BASTARD!" Greta yelled and turned to leave.

Kal quickly got up and wrapping a blanket around his waist he grabbed her arm, this was gonna be a giant misunderstanding and he needed to correct it and now. Greta turned and was completely beat red as he now sighed and calming the situation down he explained to her how he woke and Ophis just took over. With that out of the way Ophis had tried to make breakfast and as they came out Kal saw it was burnt.

"Ophis and Greta please sit down, ill make breakfast." He said and throwing away Opis's burnt food he cleaned the pans and restarted making food.

Kal looked like a pro in the kitchen as he started to cook them all omelets and bacon with hash on the side, he learned to cook from Ivy as most of the time he had too cook for himself and Ivy wanted to make sure he could be self reliant. Finishing the food he made up three plates and passing them out he heard his front door open again. His eyes widened, _'please don't be ivy, please don't be..' his thoughts were stopped when he heard her voice._

Kal it seems you have company over, this early in the morning. What would your father say." Ivy said and then she smiled.

Kal didn't think she would be this calm about it though in the more recent years she had been waning when it came to punishments and she would just sit him down and talk, though he still was scared shitless of her. She smiled at the girls now and sat down as Kal cooked one last omelet, bacon and has for her. Putting the plate down she looked to the girls.

"So which one of you is the girlfriend?" Ivy questioned happily, Greta almost spat out her food at ho forward this woman was.

"Ivy neither of them are my girlfriend." Kal told her sitting down, with that statement she glared at the girls.

"Then why are these hussies here." Ivy said angrily.

"My mate needs a good house wife, I am practicing." Ophis said tilting her head at the woman.

"I'm here watching after Ophis, its been my duty for sometime since I turned of age a few years ago." Greta said sort of scared of the woman's reaction.

"I see so Ophis has skipped being the girlfriend and gone straight to being the wife huh, well you will need my blessing before that happens. You'll get that over my dead body." Ivy said the first part happily and the second part in a more serious and darker tone.

"I will get this blessing you speak of," Ophis said and with that she lunged at Ivy.

Ivy smirked jumping back she hit the girl on the top of the head with a metal ladle, everyone in the room was on eggshells except ivy as Ophis stood up. A mere human had just bested Ophis one of the most powerful creatures in existence. Ophis smiled and looked to the woman.

"You have beaten me this time but I will try and try again until the blessing is mine." Ophis said and now held her head.

Greta looked at Ophis, normally she would flip out and strike and injure or hurt people who di things like this _'why is she acting so strange' Greta thought_ then remembered what she was reading the night before. She laughed some as she thought about it, everything she was doing and reiterating came out of a harem anime she was reading, with that everything made sense.

"Well I don't know about you two but I have to get to school." Kal said and as he left the girls fallowed.

Ophis had enrolled in the school as she had wanted to be closer to Kal and walking in her uniform she smiled and Greta now had to stick to her like glue to make sure she didn't get out of hand. Kal was going to be getting his uniform today when he got to school, he left the girls and now as he was walking up the stairs he saw Lena.

Lena seemed a little out of it as she walked up the stairs, as she walked she just missed a step and was falling backwards. Kal go there just in time and catching her she fell on top of him in a 69 position. Kal opened his eyes after falling and saw the white lacy panties she was wearing, he turned red and soon felt a nice hit the groin.

"You saw didn't you." She said her face flushed glaring at him.

"Saw what?" Kal said trying to fake innocent.

"Your luck I like you." Lena said faking to go for another groin punch but stopped and instead kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for catching me." She said and ran off to class as the bell rang.

 _'Gees kid not sure if you the luckiest little shit ever or if I feel bad for you. by the way your late' the voice said laughing._ Kal shook it off and now headed to the main office where they had his new uniform for school, grabbing it he changed in the gym locker rooms. He now looked himself over, he was wearing black pants with white trim, a white button up with a black overcoat which also had white trim and tying the tie he smirked. He wasn't used to uniforms but he had to admit he made this look good.

Kal walked into class and upon entering was chastised by his homeroom teacher for being late and sitting down he saw Nessa was not in class this morning. As he sat there time seemed to being going by so slow and that's when he heard the sound coming from the front of the school. As he rushed outside he summoned his sword and that's when he saw Greta getting thrashed by a young man and Nessa was fighting a young woman.

Greta got wounded as a sword sliced into her stomach area and from there she was tossed towards Kal who catching her put her down on the ground laying in front of the tree. Nessa was on the same level as the girl she was fighting until it was two against one and the male came to assist his partner. Kal was unsure what to do, on one hand Nessa was in deep trouble but on the other hand he had to protect Greta.

Greta was in bad shape bleeding from a wound on her stomach area, the older girls were not where to be found but he then turned to see a woman fighting with Nessa, the fight seemed extremely even until a second person a young man slammed into her. As she came flying towards them Kal reacted and opening his arms he caught her.

"You okay Nessa?" Kal asked, and Nessa nodded as he put her down near Greta.

"Ill be fine give me sometime so I can heal my cousin." Nessa said but before she could do anything she fainted.

Kal stood in front of the girls as the pair came towards them sword out he would do what ever he had to defend the girls behind him, the set of two smiled seeing the boy in front of them. Their wings popped out and he saw white feathers angelic wings, _'this must be the third faction' Kal said._ He did wonder why heavens faction was currently attacking these two devils but now wasn't the time.

"You two need to leave now." Kal said sternly, this caused the two to laugh.

The woman in front of him with long blond hair smirked her piercing blue eyes starring him down as she then looked to her partner another blond haired blue eyes angel. As Kal looked at them he saw something around them almost like an aura of some kind, it reminded him exactly of the guy the older girls fought yesterday. Now he knew he had to do something.

Sword out it was a standoff until Kal heard the voice _'go for it kid' the voice stated and he felt energy surge through him._ Kal charged at the two, swinging his sword the two jumped back in different direction on to left and the other to the right. He looked at them doing his best to keep tabs on both, his sword held with two hand in front of him he gripped it tightly as the blond female came at him her spear stabbing for his chest.

Kal stepped to the side and swinging his sword down one handed he slammed the spear into the ground, going for high kick to her face she was barely able to block it as she released her weapon and dodge rolled back. Her weapon faded and now was back in her hand as she looked to her partner they nodded, both went at him and the male angel now produced a large blade.

Kal readied himself and as they came at him he blocked and parried the females spear shooting it up to block the sword of her partners, throwing both weapons above their head he slashed at them as they tried to gain control of their weapons. The two released their weapons and the male jumped back as the girl flipped back wards kicking Kal in the face, he stumbled a moment but quickly recovered before they could come at him.

The male now sped up to him and going blade to blade they went at it, swords hitting and blocking it seemed like both were on equal footing. His partner now saw her opportunity and went to strike, as she did Kal had no way to defend until Greta came to defend him after healing herself. Blocking her spear she head butted the girl and kicked her backwards.

"Two on one seems really unfair." Greta said smirking as Kal smashed the male angel until he jumped back.

Kal smirked seeing he only had one opponent now, the angel now saw him start to fight with some vigor, his strikes became harder and quicker as he didn't have to worry about another opponent coming at him from ant other sides. The angel was clearly outmatched as he was beaten back and Kals sword struck him with small cuts here and there as the angel tried his best to defend himself.

What Kal didn't see however was Greta's fight was not going well, healing herself took a lot out of her and Nessa was down for the count after her fight with the male angel. The female angel struck her over and over again slicing and dicing with small slashed hitting her sides. Eventually Greta was unable to keep up and fell to her knee's. The female angel laughed and now struck her through the stomach, Kal stopped as he heard the sound of her scream.

The male angel now took his chance and went to strike him, instead of striking him a hand grabbed his sword and as it bled Kal's eyes started to glow brightly the green intensified until the blood around his hand now started to harden and glow. **'BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST'** was heard by all. A gauntlet now appeared on his right hand which held the angels sword..

"Not good for you." Kal said his voice sounded a little different more animalistic.

His sword now struck through the angel's abdomen and once he turned around the female angel stopped in her tracks. The male angel not only didn't die but instead the entity from the void which had been possessing him was eradicated. Kal looked to her and smiled at the woman **'BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST,** **BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST"** the gauntlet shouted.

The female angel tried to fly away but as she did Kal came right up from behind her and ripped the entity right out of the angel, slicing the entity in half it disappeared and Kal then rushed down catching the female angel before she hit the ground. Calming his breathing he heard the voice. _'Greta remember'._ Kal rushed to the girls side and putting his hand over heart he heard the words **'TRANSFER!'.**

Kal stared at Greta in shock his eyes widened as he saw the wound disappear and she started to breath again. He didn't know why but he felt protective of the girls he had been meeting this week, all of them Lena, Mari, Greta, Nessa, Ai, and Ophis. As Greta started breathing again her eyes opened and as they did Nessa came to as well.

"What the hell are you doing you jack ass" Nessa said running over seeing Kal's hand under Greta's shirt.

"Good your all o..." Kal didn't even finish his sentence when he passed out and time retuned to normal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note** Thank you everyone for the views and reads, I've never had a story been this popular before and once again I thank you all. Read and reviews are definitely accepted. Would love to hear some feed back.

So I didn't exactly know how to describe his gauntlet because I'm garbage at descriptions as most of you have read but it looks close enough to the original boosted gear except its black and the gem is red.

Now unto the next chapter.

 **Chapter 4 What's a Peerage?**

Lena sat in a chair outside the nurse's office, she was waiting for Kal to wake up after his battle with the to entity possessed angels. She sighed, she wasn't there when she should have been, she had been called off by Lezabel heir to the Lucifer throne and daughter of Sirzechs to start her very own peerage in which she already had two members Mari her knight, and Ai her queen. Lena starred at the ground _'this is all my fault, I should have been here to protect the school' she thought._

Ophis now walked up to her and pat her head, Lena looked up at her and smiled lightly.

"This isn't your fault, my mate will be alright." She said.

"Your mate..." Lena said questioningly as she walked off into the nurse's office.

Kal woke in the white world he was in before with Chaos standing in front of him in human form, he smiled at the young man as he now saw the gauntlet on Chaos's arm. Kal could feel the power emanating from Chaos and his sacred gear it was terrifying but at the same time he felt protected by the dagons sacred gear.

"You did good kid, a little aggressive but you will learn control soon enough. WE have a little more training to do thought not with the sword but with our sacred gear." Chaos said attacking him.

* * *

Ophis entered the nurses office and smiled looking down at Kal who's sacred gear was still on his arm. She watched as his eyes move while he slept not opening but the eyes were still moving, Ophis now touched his sacred gear and saw a glimpse of both Kal and Chaos. The two looked so similar its like the dragon was formed by Kal in question with the likeness.

"Ophis what are you doing in here." Azazel said walking into the nurse's office, Ophis sat on the side of the bed glaring at the fallen leader.

"Protecting my mate while he sleeps. He has awakened." Ophis said and raised his hand to show the sacred gear.

"That's not Ddraig, what dragon is this." Azazel said stunned and confused he was sure this boy was the next red dragon.

"No Ddraig has been dead as is Albion since the two sacred gear users killed each other. Kal is a new dragon entirely, like me." Ophis said to him and now squeezed Kal's hand.

"I knew this kid was special and had a long road ahead but to think he is an entirely new sacred gear and dragon that's remarkable. I'm gonna keep close tabs on you kid." Azazel said then walked off as Greta passed him going into the nurse's office.

"Ophis if you will please stand behind the curtain I have to give him his next round of healing." Greta said and with that Ophis pouted but got up and left the room.

* * *

"Look kid your learning quick but if I were you I'd be more careful how you use this power, you used up a lot of energy this time and passed out. Imagine if more of them came or worse." Chaos said.

Kal nodded he knew he was stupid but he couldn't help it they hurt Greta and were going to hurt Nessa and himself next had he not defeated them both so quickly and he didn't want to kill the angels just the things possessing them.

"So what was it I saw over them?" Kal asked

"That's another long conversation we will have when your ready just know they are bad and can be extremely powerful. The one's you have been fighting are nothing compared to the one's that will come." Chaos said and with that he smacked the boys forehead.

* * *

Kal didn't see it coming but woke up in the nurse's office and as he opened his eyes he saw Greta almost completely naked, she blushed a dark red and quickly slapped him before running out of his room grabbing a sheet on the way. Chaos had set this up didn't he, he wasn't sure how but he knew the entity within him knew what was going on outside and did this to embarrass him.

"Greta I'm sor..." he couldn't finish as Ophis now entered the room and kissed his lips.

"Mate your okay I was what they called worried." She said seeing his sacred gear had disappeared as she grabbed his hand.

Lena walked in now and wrapped her arms around Kal, in shock Kal didn't move he was too confused. She retreated back and now sat in the chair next to his bed.

"How are you feeling?" Lena asked.

"I feel fine just used a lot of energy was all." Kal said.

"It was all my fault, I should have been here.." She was stopped as Kal put a finger to her lips.

"Stop it wasn't your fault, no one knew they were coming. No one got hurt and everyone is okay." Kal said seriously.

"So you really are a dragon my fathers sacred gear inheritor the Red dragon emperor." Lena said, Kal shook his head.

"No I ... " he stopped hearing the voice _'they aren't ready to know yet keep it to yourself' Chaos told him_

"What were you doing anyways? If you don't mind telling me." Kal then questioned.

"Well I was getting something that should have been given to me years ago. I received my chessboard and devil pieces to start my own peerage." Lena said.

"What's a peerage?" Kal asked.

"Well its a group of people you choose for your team of devils for a game us devils play but its mostly for defense against enemies. I would consider all of my peerage my family even if they aren't blood related." Lena said then went into further explanation on the pieces and what they meant and both strengths and weaknesses.

"Sounds interesting though I'm not sure I could ever put someone in danger like that." Kal said.

"Well when you have each others back it wouldn't feel that way. As their king I watch out for them and they watch out for me. So far its just me and my two sisters. Though I wouldn't mind adding you too my peerage..." Lena said saying the last part hoping he would join.

"I'm sorry but I'm not joining any of the factions I like being who I am and what I am. Though now that you say it, it might not be so bad having a peerage." Kal said thinking who he'd invite.

"Well only Devils get peerage's and as a new devil its unheard of to get your own, very few have ever gotten one. The only one I can think of is my father Issei due to some law after Raiser Phoenix's death 13 years ago." Lena said and stopped as she saw Nessa standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorr..." Lena was about to say but Nessa stopped her.

"It fine Lena don't worry about it." Nessa said taking a deep breath, with that Lena left the room.

Kal still sat up in his bed Ophis had fallen asleep and cuddled into his side and Nessa now sat in the chair Lena had left, she looked down at the ground then up at Kal. She had heard he was the bearer of the sacred gear that once belonged to Issie the red dragon emperors boosted gear but she didn't recognize it when she saw his black gauntlet.

"So... ummm well, thank you for saving Greta and me. What are you?" Nessa asked referring to him not having Ddraig.

"Well according to my partner in my sacred gear I have a new dragon. Chaos the black dragon." Kal told her, he didn't know why but he trusted Nessa.

"I'll keep your secret but if you turn on us ill cut you down myself. got it. "Nessa said starring at him blankly.

"Yes I understand. I just want to live and protect the people I care about that's all." Kal said and now pushed some hair out of Ophis's face and put it behind her ear.

"You know you may not act or look like the previous red dragon emperor but you got his most important part. His heart." Nessa said blushing before getting up and leaving the room.

With everyone gone except Ophis Kal got up and got his uniform on, he still had a few classes he hadn't missed and with this only being his second day he didn't want to miss class, Ophis soon woke and followed him to class she was sitting in front of him and next to him was still Nessa.

"Glad you could join us Mr. Moore." The teacher said as Kal entered the room and sat down.

Ophis smiled at him, she had heard he wouldn't mind getting a peerage like the devils and she wanted to make that happen for him, she felt it would strengthen their bond and add more to their hopefully growing family. All she needed now was the right chess set and some time to meditate so she could create with her own power this peerage chess set for Kal.

* * *

Ophis now went to the occult research club for help, she needed the design for how the pieces were set up and how much power she needed in them. Now entering the club room she saw Lena in her presidential chair behind the main desk and Mari and Ai were sitting on the couch, the girls turned to see Ophis.

"Ladies I have a request, may I see one of your devil pieces?" Ophis asked nicely even trying to smile as awkward as it was.

"Of course you can Ophis but why? if I may ask." Lena said taking out her devil pieces and chess board.

"My Mate said he wouldn't mind a peerage so I want to make him one of his own, for that I need to know how to make this pieces and modify them to his powers and my own." Ophis said.

"Wait so what would that make his peerage?" Lena asked both confused but intrigued.

"Dragons obviously, its in both his and my DNA. We will become a strong family like I saw your mother and father make." Ophis said remembering her time with Rias and her peerage.

''You can do that!" Lena exclaimed

"of course I can." Ophis said and throwing one of the evil pieces back at her as she left the club room she headed for a quiet area the roof it was where she spent most of her quiet time.

She sat down now and started her meditation, she pictured a chess board the colors were black and white. She started to picture he pieces they were all dragon both on the black side and white side, the rooks were laying down curled around a white gem, the bishops were standing on two legs holding up green gems, the knights stood in a squatting position and held chest high red gems, the queen stood tall with arms reaching out one red gem and one green gem in her hands and imbedded in its chest was a white gem, The king dragon sat regally tail wrapping all the way around the piece, and last was the pawns they were down on all fours looking like they were about to pounce. This were the dragon pieces she was making fro Kal and the one's he'd use to create a peerage of his own.

"Done" she said as she opened her eyes on her lap was the chess set with two sets of pieces white to represent Kal's enemies and black for himself and his peerage.

Kal was exiting school when he saw Ophis on the roof, he saw her energy swirling around her as she sat there, _'wonder what she's doing' Kal thought_ as he entered the school to go reach her. Opening the door he saw her open her eyes and on her lap was a chess board with gorgeous dragon pieces, the board looked like it was made of marble and the pieces made of metal.

"Hello Mate, I've made you something." Ophis said putting the pieces in two separate velvet bags she placed the black bag into Kal's hand.

"What are these" he asked.

"I heard you talking about having a peerage so I made you your own pieces, they are called dragon pieces." Ophis told him.

"So I can have my own Peerage, what do these pieces turn them into?" Kal questioned

"My best guess is a dragon but I'm not sure they are new and no one has ever used them before. I however suggest you use one on me, I want to be my mates queen." Ophis said.

"Okay, so how do I do it?" Kal asked.

"Focus you energy into the piece and then put it into my chest." Ophis said.

Kal took out the queen piece and admired it for a second before looking at Ophis, focusing his energy he saw the piece almost shine. Once he thought it was ready reached out and put it close to Ophis's chest, she reacted and drew closer wrapping his arms around her and shoving the piece towards her it was absorbed into her chest. Kal felt it enter her and as she moaned lightly she fell into his arms, what had he done. Ophis was awake moment later and opening her eyes she felt the connection between her and Kal not just physically but mentally. She pulled him close now and kissed him and something she didn't expect happened, he kissed her back and his arms wrapped around her tighter.

"I am your queen." Ophis said pulling back, then gave him his king piece.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 My Peerage and a rating game**

Kal lay in his bed, he had come home with Ophis however she had left or rather been kicked out by Ivy, for some reason Ophis seemed to listen to Ivy like she were a chastising mother or I guess in her eyes mother in law. Kal knew that Ophis was still after Ivy's blessing not that she needed it but he wasn't going to tell her that especially if it gave him a good night sleep and no weirdness when he woke up. At least that was what he hoped, as he opened his eyes he felt eyes on him and sitting up he looked around and found no one.

"must have been my imagination.

Outside on a roof close by Kal's house a woman stood smirking as she watched the boy, he could tell he sensed her but was so untrained he didn't think it was anything. This was the boy everyone was talking about the new owner of the red dragon Ddraig she could almost laugh at how green he was.

"Don't worry Kal I wont hurt you much." She said before flying off.

Ophis was on her way into the apartment as she felt it a familiar feeling but different and looking into the air she saw wings and that was it. They were a white and scaled but she made nothing of it as he continued to enter Kal's apartment building, she smiled as she held a large bento box.

Kal got ready for school, brushing his teeth, brushing his hair, putting on his uniform before he went out to the kitchen and saw Ophis who smiled as she held the giant bento box. Kal tried his best to ignore it but once they were on there way to school he couldn't any longer and he had to ask.

"Ophis what's with the big bento." Kal asked,

"I made myself and you my mate lunch today...I was going to ask would you want to have lunch today?" Ophis said the first part normally but she almost sounded like a real shy girl at the second part.

"Sure, ill eat lunch with you today, I have to discuss something though with the principle before though." Kal told her.

"That's fine." Ophis said her cheeks turning a little red, this was the first time Kal saw her this way acting like a real girl with a crush.

Entering the school's front gate Kal was immediately bombarded by Greta, she now stood in front of the two with Ophis standing behind Kal they looked and seemed closed.

"Kal we need to talk." Greta said and then looked to Ophis.

Greta looked pissed as she took Kal by the arm and dragged him into the woods near the occult research club, Kal followed her willingly while Ophis headed to class. Greta once in the woods sighed as she looked at Kal.

"You kissed Ophis!" She yelled.

"Woah, woah, woah... calm down. I did kiss Ophis." Kal said trying to calm her down.

"You know what that means to her right. Your mated in her eyes and you kissed her." Greta said as she calmed her breathing.

"Yes and she is mine, my queen to be exact." Kal said as he took out some of his dragon pieces.

"Wait... you mean like a peerage?" Greta asked as she took one of the pieces from his hand.

"Yeah exactly like that, Ophis made them for me. I'm gonna start a club and make my own peerage." Kal said matter of fact.

"Big sister Lena is not gonna like this, she already has to deal with 2 kings in this school but now a third." Greta said sighing then the piece she held started to glow lightly.

"It seems the dragon piece likes you." Kal said and he felt a wave be sent out from himself.

"Yeah..." Greta said, she started to feel hot and dropped the piece.

Both Kal and Greta bent down to go fro the piece and as Greta grabbed it she came up hitting Kal in the chin but leaving both looking at each other very closely almost nose to nose. Both of there cheeks turned red and Kal now felt the heat as well, Greta clutched the bishop piece she had picked up and now felt drawn to Kal even more. Jumping on top of him both fell to the ground and Kal's eyes widened as he felt her lips on his. Greta couldn't stop herself anymore as her hands wound up under his shirt the heat exploded as the piece entered her body and died after it melded with her. Kal still under he finally was able to stop himself as well and pushing her a little so he could speak he felt their connection now.

"I'm...I'm so sorry Greta. I didn't mean for any of this to happen" Kal said _'what's your queen gonna say' Kal her the voice say jokingly._

"No I'm sorry I shouldn't have touched your chess pieces. However I did want to join a peerage and I guess yours makes sense so I can keep an eye on Ophis." Greta said then realized she was gonna have to tell Lena who would be a bit mad, she also didn't want to tell him but she wanted to join his peerage after he had told her about it.

"Well as long as your okay with it, welcome to my p..." He was about to finish when once again Greta kissed him then ran off _'what a strange girl though that seems to be your type' the voice mentioned and started to laugh._

Above the tree near the school the woman who had been watching Kal was over looking the school, she has fallowed him to school and was keeping her watchful eye. _'so the little dragon has a peerage huh, I don't know how but that seems interesting' the woman thought._ She decided she would keep watch over him for a little bit longer before going through with her plan.

Kal looked at his watch and realized very quickly he was late and now started running towards class, entering the classroom right before the bell rang he sat down as the teacher came in. Ophis smiled at her Mate and turned to him, she could feel something was different about him but couldn't place it not until Greta walked in late and after Kal. The woman couldn't looked at Kal or her and with that she figured it out.

"Mate did you make another dragon piece yours?" Ophis asked

"Ummm... well yeah but it was an accident and I didn't mean to. She picked up a piece and something strange happened." Kal told her.

"Dragons dominance, it picks up on if a person would be able to even become a dragon piece and if it does it checks to see if it could be a potential mate. From there, well I believe you know what happens." Ophis explained.

"and your okay with this?" Kal asked not sure if he was sure he wanted the answer.

"Your my mate and I'm your number one. I can see how the dragon piece could see Greta a daughter of a dragon as a potential good mate and I think she would make a good part of our peerage as your number TWO." Ophis said then looked to Greta as she emphasized the number two.

"I'm sorry Ophis I didn't mean too but I will do my best to be Kal's number two and bishop piece." Greta said as she had been ease dropping.

Nessa was also ease dropping and hearing that Kal was now a king she gripped her pencil and almost broke it, she would have to tell Lena and join her soon so something like that didn't happen to her. She also heard that they called them dragon pieces not devil pieces which meant what Ophis had said last night to Greta made sense. She had overheard the two talking about how Kal had kissed her and made her his queen.

"That bastard." Nessa whispered to herself.

Kal endured his classes and things went on as usual for a bit until the lunch bell rang, Kal smiled as he had Greta and Ophis sign his club form sheet he had created. He had to speak with the head master about forming his own club though it still didn't have a name so he wasn't sure the head master would go for it.

* * *

 **Inside the head masters office.**

Azazel smirked as he watched his school and as he did he saw her the woman who had been watching Kal. _'wonder what that little brat is doing here' he wondered._ Getting taken out of his thought he heard the knock on the door his lunch meeting arrived.

"Come on in kid" Azazel said sitting down in his chair.

"Good morning head master." Kal said as he was told to sit he did in the seat across from him.

"So I'm told you have a proposal for a new school club." the fallen leader said.

"Yes I do head master, id like to start a special new club sort of like the occult research club." Kal said and now dumped his pieces on the head masters desk.

"Damn kid you work quick, must have been Ophis right?, either way yes I approve and what shall we call your club?" Azazel questioned as he signed the paper.

"well I think ill call the club, Dragons of Kuoh." Kal told him and with the last stamp his club was approved.

Kal left the head masters office and as he did he saw Lena waiting for him outside the office, her look wasn't readable and he was unsure of what to expect as she walked up to him. Kal braced for a slap to the face but instead got something he didn't expect the woman kissed his lips and as he eased up he kissed her back though he was unsure why she was acting this way.

"Everyone else was doing it figured it was my turn. Now on to business" Lena said as she retracted her lips.

"I'm not mad Kal, I understand you wanting your own peerage and I like the challenge personally it nice to see you as an equal. However that doesn't mean I'm not a little salty about you steeling my bishop out from under me." Lena told him.

"I'm sorry it wasn't my fault my pieced are a little different from yours they do this weird thing when I find people who can actual handle the piece," Kal tried to explain but she stopped him.

"Both Nessa and Greta explained what happened, its called your dragons presence at least that's what Ophis called it." Lea said then smiled.

"I'm gonna look forward you your challenge in the future however if you hurt my sister I swear it will be the end of you." Lena said the last part very defensively as she left the room.

Kal now looked at the time he needed to go meet his new club in the clubroom, they had chosen a room in the school and according to the club document Azazel was overseer of the club not that he would do much. He entered the club room to see Ophis had already opened her Bento and had everything set up for them. Surprisingly the food looked amazing and he looked to Greta who nodded and Kal smirked, she must really like him to have been cooking so much last night, Kal quickly looked at her fingers and saw the cuts and light burns.

"Thank you for this meal Ophis it looks delicious lets eat." Kal said but was stopped by Ophis.

"Ill feed you my mate." She said and now started to feed Kal using her chopsticks.

Greta smiled as she watched the two, she was happy Ophis found someone like Kal and wondered if maybe she would at some point be like this with Kal as his second and potential mate according to Ophis maybe she would be. First though she wanted to get to know him though she already did feel very comfortable around him, god did this make her head swirl.

As her head swirled and Ophis fed Kal some one came bursting through the door, Kal saw a black haired young man run over and kneel in front of Greta who stunned watched in awe as she realized who the boy was.

"My poor Greta Hyoudo, I would never have allowed this to happen, I shouldn't have taken my time I'm so sorry." The boy said as he then turned to Kal

"You... You Devil have stolen my Bishop Greta I was going to get her and she was going to join my peerage. You stole her and I challenge you for her to a rating game." the boy shouted.

Kal looked upon a short boy with black hair and blue eyes and he wore his uniform but he couldn't be any where near the right age to be in high school, Kall looked at Ophis who nodded then to Greta who sighed.

"You know what kid you got yourself a deal and what if I win?" Kal questioned.

"Then you can keep her and I will never bother you again about her." The boy said.

"Better idea if I win you owe me 2 favors, that I can call on anytime anywhere and you help us get started with club activities and earning to make money for the club." Kal said and smirked watching the steam coming out of the kids ears.

"By my name Ion Sitri you have yourself a deal now we need to get permission from the head master first." Ion told him as they shook hands.

"Kal you just accepted the challenge of the youngest winner of a rating game in almost 100 years." Greta said.

"That's fine I believe in us and I wont let some little kid take you away Greta, your my bishop even if it is by accident." Kal said.

"He is also the next heir to the Sitri family, but okay I'm gonna trust you." Greta said.

It was the end of the day before any of the three of them heard anything from the head master or Ion, turns out Ion was talking with Azazel almost the rest of the day to get him to accept the rating game between the two. Azazel finally told the kid yes and no walked up to the young dragon Kal.

"Looks like you kid get your first opportunity to impress the devil community." Azazel said and took Kal to the occult research club.

As the two went towards the occult research club the woman watched and smirked hearing the words rating game and that Kal was going to be in one, this would be the perfect time for her to strike. Kal entered and saw Lena in her presidents chair hands to her temple and then he saw Ion sitting in the couch to her left and next to him were two girls his age. the first a shorter girl with silver hair and yellow eyes she had three lined on both her cheeks and on top of her head it looked like she was wearing cat ears, she had a flat chest but her other curves definitely made her gorgeous. The second girl was taller and blond she has a more regal sense about her self and watched Kal like a hawk as he came in her blue eyes starring holes into him.

On the other couch were his girls Ophis and Greta both sitting on the sides of the couch leaving the middle open for him, sitting down he looked to the desk in the middle. it had a bunch of documents on it and Lena was still massaging her temples.

"Okay onward in this negotiation, Kal Moore do you accept the terms of this rating game?" Azazel asked

"I do." Kal said _'I wont let some brat steel our girl' the voice told him and kal nodded._

"And do you Ion Sitri accept the terms to this rating game?" Azazel asked.

"Of course I do, Greta will become my bishop." The boy said.

"Lena do you accept your responsibilities as rating game referee and medical chief." Azazel asked

"Yes I do and we will have Nessa assisting as an outside resource for medical." Lena said and Nessa now came into the room.

"Excellent, boys you have 2 hours to plan your attacks from there you and your peerage will be transported to the rating game arena which to make it fair is the school grounds." Azazel said an both boys and there peerage were transported to a war room for tactics planning.


	6. Chapter 6 (LEMON ALERT)

**WARNING LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER**

 **Chapter 6 The Rating Game and the White Fragment**

Kal already had somewhat of an idea how he was going to do this, it was a three on three match and he figured he might as well lead from the front, he would go out first as bait and once he returned back they would ambush the two girls with a 3 on two and once defeating them it would only leave Sitri. He smiled as he took out his sword, he didn't want to show his sacred gear yet but knew he would have to use it for this. The girls agreed with his plan and once they teleported they did as he told them his in the back woods while he went to find Sitri's forces.

Kal now started out of the forest and started making loads of noise as he walked into the front of the school, the girls spotted him almost instantly as he walked out of the forest, _'just as lord Sitri expected' Felix thought_ as the girls now swooped down from their hiding spots. Kal was expecting it though and jumped back just in time to not get hit by Felix's knuckles.

"Your quick ill give you that." Felix said her tail now wagging a little and her ears twitching a little.

Kal didn't focus on her as he blocked the sword from behind, the blond female came at him with a sword and held her shield firm as he landed and after blocking he kicked at her face which caused her to leap away. The blond snorted and gave a humph as she stood next to Naomi.

"Where are his queen and bishop?" The blond questioned Felix.

"In the woods most likely just as our king thought." Felix said.

Kal now knew he had been outplayed by the little dweeb and there was only one way out of this and that's when he heard it.

 **"Queen Ophis and Bishop Greta retired." Lena's voice boomed.**

Kal turned to see Ion Sitri coming out of the forest with a smirk on his face, the boy has 100% outsmarted Kal and that was his mistake it now put the dragon in a corner. Kal started laughing now holding his arm out his gauntlet appeared but his time it grew and instead of a gauntlet it was on his entire arm and a pauldron. He had his sword in his right hand and his armored left arm and he looked at all three, 3 on 1 this was definitely a bad idea but he had to or he was not going to loose his new bishop.

"Ill give you all one chance to give up or I annihilate you in a no holds barred attack." Kal said half bluffing.

Ion backed up as he saw the who armored arm of a not red dragon but black, the girls backed up as well but all stayed ready for an attack, Ion looked at the girls and then nodded. They were not gonna give up just because of some half hearted statement, all three came at him now and Kal smirked all he had to do was defeat Ion though it would be easier to do this one on one he had no choice anymore.

As the three came at him Kal started his assault.

 **"BOOST, BOOST, BOOST" they heard his arm.**

Felix came at him first and as he defended against a barrage of fists with one hand he used his sword to defend against Naomi the blond knight who now started striking with her sword. As he pushed back Felix he struck Naomi sword high into the sky and slamming his fist through her shield he hit her square into her chest. As his fist hit her chest he caught Ion whips onto his sword, his fist opened and exploded right into Naomi who now fell to the ground.

 **"Knight Naomi retired." Lena's voice echoed loudly.**

Kal had blocked Ion's whips but he didn't feel it until it was too late, the whips started to slowly drain some of his energy, he fell to one knee and was barely able to block Felix's fists though this time he hit were harder and he felt a kick as it pushed him more towards Ion. _'buddy we have to finish this quickly' the voice reasoned knowing his endurance still lacked for when he boosted._

 **"You got it partner, boost, boost, boost,** **boost." Kal said then all that was heard was his arm.**

Ion felt the power of this black dragon as he tried to absorb more of his energy his whips set on fire black flame, Kal's eyes started to glow now as he sped up his movements. He blocked more of Felix's hits and this time caught on right in his palm, she looked shocked as he energy raised his seemed to strengthen as well. As his energy flared Ion jumped back and was unsure of what to do, all he could do was watch as Kal slammed his queen to the ground and slammed his fist into her back.

 **"Queen Felix retired" Lena boomed again.**

Ions eyes widened as the black dragon turned around towards him, that's when Kal saw it something came out of the sky and as he yelled to Ion to move out of the way Ion got it by the dark shadow. The shadow entered Ion's body and almost instantly took over, his scared face now turned into a smile and he started laughing as the entity felt the boys power. Kal got ready he wasn't sure if he'd be able to keep up with his stamina but at this point he had no choice.

Ion's scared face turned into a smirk as the air started to chill and both could now see their breath the boy extended his arms for two ice whips forming in his hands. Kal got ready, blade in hand as the kid now started his assault on Kal as his whips started in on him hitting over and over again with Kal trying his best to block the hits but still he was hit in the chest ripping in uniform and causing small wounds.

Kal did his best to defend against this relentless assault but there was nothing he could do, he couldn't keep up with the speed of the attacks hitting him over and over again he felt the cuts bleeding but the damage wasn't as much as he figured it would be. This was until he felt his energy drain and the area around the wound getting cold and looking down he saw the cuts starting to freeze over _'Hey kid you cant keep getting hit like this or your toast' the voice said._

Kal was already aware of this face and now sped towards the boy, but as he did the whips formed into a 2 handed sword as he went for his first strike. The boy blocked it with ease and smiled and laughed a little.

"The way my brethren talked of you before they died was you were powerful but you seem pretty weak to me." Ion said but his voice was not his own it sounded different.

* * *

 **With Azazel and the girls**

Azazel looked on with the other, they had tried to enter the world or end the rating game but some force was stopping them and Azazel guessed it was Ion being posses by the entity from the void. The girls looked on in terror as they saw the entity take over Ion and start completely destroying with ease, Kal. Azazel had already contacted the Devils leader and was waiting on them to come and stop this but he knew by the time they got here this would either be over or both teens would be dead.

"Come on my mate awaken already." Ophis said and she started to meditate and was trying to reach out to Kal.

* * *

 **Back with Ion and Kal**

As Kal locked blades with Ion he felt Ophis trying to reach him not just with her mind but something else her power reach out to him and like a generator he heard his arm now.

 **"boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost** **,** **boost"**

His eyes started to glow as the ice surrounding his cuts melted away and shattered off of his body, Ion's eyes widened he had messed up and he knew it. Kal's sword started to glow as well a golden yellow which started to warm up the area they were in, he couldn't stop he had to beat this entity and there was only one way to do that.

Kal drew in more power **"boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost** **,** **boost, TRANSFER" his arm called.** Kal felt his other arm and as he clutched the sword his entire arm like right arm became armored adding a gauntlet and pauldron but instead of being black with red gems it was White with green gems. Both arms now armored he felt the power **"boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost** **,** **boost, DEVINE DIVIDE" he heard his right arm then his left arm.**

Kal felt the power of his left arm going into his sword and now shoot out into Ions and at this point he grabbing it with both hands broke the his guard snapping Ion's sword in two. The entity was dumbstruck as the his sword broke he saw Kal's sword disappear but didn't expect the barrage of punches, not able to defend the entity screamed out as it felt itself having holes ripped through it every time Kal punched Ion.

The entity finally felt its final hole as the shadow that appeared to be controlling him faded Kal saw it about to run of but before it could leave the area Kal raced to it grabbing the entity he smiled **"** **DEVINE DIVIDE" his left armed screamed as it completely destroyed the entity.** Ion fell to the ground after the Entity left but Kal figured the kid would be fine just like the two angels he had stripped of their entities as well.

Azazel ended the rating game immediately after he felt the entities power gone, this caused both Ion's unconscious body and Kal to appear in the medical area. Kal took a deep breath and opening his fists the armor around his arms faded and surprisingly he didn't feel his normal fatigue as bad as he did, Ophis now wrapped her arms around him, she had felt so scared when he was being beaten up by the entity like she could loose him.

The girl hovered over the school still and smiled as she had watched the entire thing, so it was true he was an entirely new dragon as she suspected after both devils died somehow their sacred gears combined into one.

"Kal Moore you grow more interesting, every time I think there is nothing more you surprise me." the woman said to herself and sped off.

Ion was quickly rushed to an actual devil medical facility, Kal sat on one of the beds, he had won the rating game but at what cost had this occurred a boy was now in the hospital. Kal looked over to Felix and Naomi with sad eyes and both realized he didn't want to hurt the boy as badly as he did but because of the thing that took him over he had no choice to.

"Kal what was that thing and how did you see it before it took him over" Azazel asked grabbing him and bringing him out of the medical tent to somewhere they could speak more privately. _'they are called void entities' the voice told Kal._

"I don't know Azazel, the voice inside tells me they are Void entities but that really all I know. I've been able to see them for as long as I can remember." Kal told him.

"Well what ever they are, they seem to be after you for a reason. That makes 3 that have come after you right?" Azazel asked, they had to get in font of this thing before it got really bad.

"Yes I think so, the two angels that attacked the girls and I and now Ion." Kal responded.

"For now we are sending you kids home and setting up barriers to keep you safe." Azazel said sighing as he rubbed his temples.

Kal walked his girls home and then started on his way to his apartment, as he got home he saw no one was home yet and entered his room. He hadn't fainted like last time but activating a second part of his sacred gear and using both of them had taken a toll on him so he now lay on his bed.

Night fell upon the town now and the girl got to work, she watched Kal from a tower close to his apartment and watching him enter his room she smirked. The boy showed her exactly what she had wanted to see that he was the inheritor of the white dragon Albion. She wanted to, no she needed to meet him and had to see who this boy was and if she lived up tp the previous bearer.

The girl now was in his apartment building at his front door, she knocked on the door and waited as she adjusted her skirt and blouse she wasn't sure what to expect. Kal heard the knock and now turning on the living room light before opening the door to an young girl with short white hair, golden eyes, she was a petit little thing but she had her curves in all the right places. She smiled at him as he opened the door.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but my name is Gale and I live one floor down and was wondering if I could come in while I wait for my parents?" Gale asked shyly.

"Umm... yeah sure come on in." Kal said moving out of the doorway so the young girl could enter.

Gale entered the house and smiled as she passed him she felt this spark or some sort of reaction between her sacred gear and his, she wondered if he felt it but doubted it as he did nothing. Kal felt something but ignored it as they both now entered his living room which was connected to both the dinning room and the kitchen as well as surrounded by window walls showing a view over the city.

"So do you live in this place all by yourself?" Gale asked as she looked out on the view of the city.

"Well sort of my dad normally works late and has an apartment in the office building so he isn't here much and my keeper isn't here tonight." Kal told her

"Yeah I know how that is my dad died when I was young and my mom is always MIA like your dad. Never really had a keeper been doing thing on my own since well forever." Gale responded with the truth.

"Seems like we have a lot in common though for me it was my mother who passed when I was young." Kal told her and fiddled with his pendant.

"Your mom give you that?" Gale asked.

Kal nodded and now felt the same twinge he felt earlier and he couldn't help but want to get closer to Gale, he now came up behind her as she was looking out the large window wall. Gale's heart started to beat as Kal came up behind her and though she wanted to turn she didn't, her sacred gear was reacting to Kal and she didn't want to loose control. Kal could already feel himself loosing control as he pulled up behind her, her scent infiltrated his nose and his breath got heavy.

 **Warning Lemon*******

Gale could no longer resist her urges and turning around she jumped Kal and while both now lay on the ground her on top of him she started to kiss his neck and ripping his shirt his chest going up and down until finally she smirked and kissed his lips ferociously. Kal attacked her lips with vigor as the now locked lips their tongues encircling in each others mouth. Neither seemed to be able to keep control, as they kissed clothes started coming off of each of them. First was Kal's ripped shirt then it was her top, after that was his pants then her skirt. Both of their hands roamed each others skin as they neded up on Kal's couch.

On the couch Kal lay on top of her his hands wrapped around her back as their bodies rubbed Gale felt his hard on raging as it pressed against her. Gale reached her hand down and started rubbing his cock up and down as she pressed the tip to the wet cloth of her womanhood. Both moaned lightly into each others lips as they rubbed faster and harder. Kal's hands rubbed he up and down until the found her breast still covered by her bra he started to fondle them and squeeze them tightly.

Kal smiled as he moving the bra to the side started to play with her nipples using his mouth and hands, Gale kept on stroking and moaned lightly as she felt Kal's other hand move down to her snatch. As his fingers entered her she couldn't believe how it felt, this was her first time and she could bet it was his and it was literally just their instinct making them feel this good.

Gale stopped kissing him and now kissed up his neck and nibbling his ear she spoke.

"I want you inside me" She said seductively.

Kal could no longer help himself as he finished undressing her and taking his own boxers off he felt the tip touching her entrance, Gale shuddered as her hands ran up and down his back. She nodded wrapping her legs around him and as he thrust she clenched her legs forward, it hurt her at first but she got used to it rather quickly as Kal went into her over and over again. She moaned lightly as he thrust into her and she bucked towards his throbbing member inside of her trying to get as much of it as possible inside her.

Kal couldn't keep his hands and mouth off of her as he kissed her neck and bit lightly as he thrust inside her faster and harder, she moaned loudly now as his one hand grabbed her as and the other squeezed her breast and played with the nipple.

"OH GOD KAL!" She moaned

Gale scratched his back up and down as he thrust into her for the few last times before both climaxed together, rolling onto his side Gale rest herself on Kal she smiled up at him.

"This is not what I expected though with two dragons one doesn't really know what to expect." Gale said and Kal looked at her inquisitively.

She smiled as she let out a light blue tail and two wings which she after having them come out went back in. Kal was surprised as both of their primal nature's calmed he sighed _'Ophis is not gonna like this' he thought._

"So round two." Gale said smirking in which Kal shook his head and sat up.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done this I'm sort of with someone I think." Kal answered.

"Well its a dragons nature to take more than one mate as we have few and well the females out number the males by almost 3 times." Gale informed him.

"So who are you?" Kal asked.

"I am Gale daughter of the white dragon emperor Vali Lucifer." She said proudly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note**

So that was my first lemon I ever wrote, sorry if it sucked and I really wasn't sure what to do or how to write it. Thanks for the follows and favorites. Just a warning this chapter might get a little messy. Also just so everyone knows Ophis doesn't have all of her strength anymore at this point , I will explain it in a later chapter.

Extremely sorry for the long wait, works has me busting my hump and I've been so tired but here it is Chap 7.

 **Chapter. 7** **Kal's peerage/ New Bishop**

Kal woke up and felt his arms no longer around a soft body, he sat up and saw Gale picking up some of his dragon pieces she was looking at his rooks currently. Smirking he saw she was still in nothing and as she played with the two rooks he walked over to her from behind and kissed the back of her neck, she laughed lightly as she felt the kisses.

"Would you want to join my peerage?" Kal asked, after having her he knew he had to add her to his peerage.

"Of course, why wouldn't I." Gale said and taking the pieces in both hands the rooks merged into her.

Ophis at this point now entered the room to see Kal and Gale, she smirked her King added another to his peerage and from the smell she figured a bit more than that. A tinge of jealousy rolled over her but she knew this would end up happening though she did want to be his first she saw who it was and felt the draconic energy and it was more than just the pieces inside her causing this.

"My mate works quickly another joins his peerage" Ophis said and now ogled the half naked Kal and grabbed his arm.

"Yes he does or I could say the dragons inside us work fast." Gale said with a smirk and grabbed his other arm.

"Okay girls can I get ready for school now please." Kal said trying to control himself, Ophis kissed him passionately and nodded leaving the room.

"So she is your number one huh?" Gale asked and letting him go grabbed her clothes and left the room.

Kal got lucky as Ivy wasn't there that morning, she must have had the morning shift off which meant she would be there later this afternoon and night. He sighed as he started breakfast, the girls sat across from each other the electricity in the air was brutal though it surprisingly wans t Ophis who was giving her dagger eyes it was Greta who thankfully walked in after both Gale and Kal got dressed.

"So Kal may I ask who this woman is in your apartment?" Greta asked though she already knew it Was Gale Lucifer.

"Her name is Gale, Gale Lucifer and she is new to our peerage she is our rook and will be the only rook." Kal said.

"Yes Greta and I feel a little miffed you forgot who I was. I remember you Greta Hyoudo." Gale said smirking at the young girl.

Kal gave all the girls their food and smiled sitting down trying his best not to make the electricity explode though as he sat down himself he heard then knock and who should enter without him getting up Azazel and in his hands was a uniform. Kal sighed and looked to the girls and with that Gale got up to meet him. Grabbing her uniform she smiled at Azazel.

"Your uniform Miss Lucifer." He said.

"Your going to be coming to school?" Kal asked

"Yes I was going to go yesterday but I was having fun tailing you." Gale said smirking, Greta rolled her eyes and getting up slipped past everyone and left for school.

Kal walked to school he had Ophis on his right and Gale on his left, both almost seemed like they were dragging him more than he himself was walking. This was going to be an interesting day though he felt a strain on one of his pieces, it had to be Greta. _'when I can ill talk to her' he thought to himself_ as they walked into the school ground he looked for her.

* * *

Greta smirked as she sat under the tree she first met Kal, she almost felt like he was thinking about her, even though she was irritated with him it still made her happy. She wondered if this feeling of attachment and being so close was due to the dragon piece but personally it didn't matter to her, she had seen the kindness in Kal, his protective side and just how strong he was.

"He's such an idiot though" She said out loud, with that she saw him in front of her.

"Well that hurts but I understand and I'm sorry. I know Gale was a surprise, she was to me too." Kal said sighing as he sat down next to her.

"You are aware her and I wont get a long right. Our dads killed each other and her dad killed Lena's mom. I'm not sure I can forgive her." Greta said tearing up.

"I know it will be hard but remember it wasn't her choice who her parents are and she wasn't the one who did it. I want to give her a chance, I don't know all about what happened between your families but what our parents did isn't on us. So don't take it out on her." Kal said, Greta whipped away her tears and nodded.

"I'm still number two right?" Greta asked.

Kal smiled and kissed her lips lightly, Greta was stunned but she kissed him back and deepened the kiss taking his hand in hers. Her face was flushed and finally they stopped hearing the bell, both got up and walked towards class. Ophis smiled on the rooftop and behind her was Gale who smirked as she heard what he had said to her _'I'm glad he's the one I chose' she thought._ Both of them left the rooftop and headed to class as they heard the bell as well.

* * *

 **In the Clubroom of the Dragons.**

Kal lay on Ophis's lap smiling as she pet his head lightly, Gale was sitting at the table in the center doing her homework and trying to catch up on classes as she had just transferred in. Greta came in rushed and hurriedly as she rusher over to Kal.

"We have a problem Kal, its about..." As she was about to finish coming in through the door was Nessa and she was fuming.

Kal stood up and immediately went on guard seeing the metaphorical steam coming off of her he smiled at her trying to lighten her mood. It didn't work she slapped him and then look to the other girls in the club. She gave a humph and then walked off out of the room. Confused and dumbfounded he stood there and shook his head as he hadn't done anything to her to piss her off at least today, he then looked to Greta.

"Lena tried to ass her to her peerage today, her body rejected the piece." Greta said.

"How does that make it my fault?" Kal questioned.

"Well... its not but they don't think her body can take a devil piece so her mother after hearing about me..." Kal stopped her now and knew why she slapped him

"That's not fair ill go talk to her." Kal ran off before any of the girls could stop him or talk him out of it.

Kal was running through the halls looking for Nessa, she has run off but he knew with her speed she could have gotten pretty far if she had wanted to. Closing his eyes he tried to sense her sending out energy pulses specifically looking for her energy signature, finally he had found her she was on the roof her arms wrapped around her legs crying. Approaching he slowly he lightly smiled and knelt down, h could never deal with a young girl crying never had been and never would be able to.

"I heard what's going on, forcing you into something you don't want to do isn't fair. If you don't want to join my peerage you don't have to." Kal told her.

"Good, I wasn't going to anyways. My mom want me to join a strong peerage and be like herself getting with someone strong and caring like my dad. I don't want that, I want to choose my fate, no one else." Nessa said with conviction.

"I'm also sorry to hear about what happened with Lena, I know you wanted to join your sisters peerage. Do they know why?" he asked.

"I'm sorry I hit you, I don't blame you about that I was just angry. They think it has to do with the piece's make up and my DNA. I'm not just a devil or just a phoenix, I'm also a dragon. It means my DNA sucks" Nessa told him.

"Well I think that its perfect and just makes you, you. Your special Nessa and your gonna make it out of this." Kal said smiling that's when he sensed it.

The attacks came from no where but he blocked all of them with his body, he didn't have enough time to get out a weapon or call upon his dragon sacred gear. Ness was in shock as she saw him take the rain of blows from the energy blast that came towards them, she looked to him and saw he dropped to a knee and had a smirk on his face.

"You okay Ness?" Kal asked as he looked up to see two flying beings in the sky both surrounded by the dark shadows.

"I'm fine, are you.." as she was about to finish she saw him.

As he took out his sword and then looking into his eyes she saw the intensity, no it wasn't intensity it was something else she couldn't figure out. Kal smirked as he starred down the two figured which were landing on the roof with them now both had wings of black feather. Once again the void entities were attacking Kal, he wouldn't let anyone get hurt due to his circumstances. The fallen once again bombarded him but this time he was able to get his black armored arm out and deflecting and absorbing them he smirked.

"Your definitely not peons like the others are you." Kal said feeling the pain in his arm.

"No were definitely not pawns like those weakling you where fighting before." one of the fallen said.

Nessa stood up and fire engulfed her arms as she did, standing next to Kal she looked to the fallen and as they came at them she readied herself.

Both fallen charged their blades charged with energy, the energy could be seen on the blades as they charged. Kal got up and now parried both blades on off the left and the other to the right, Nessa then let loose fire at both while they were off guard. The fallen both jumped backwards on the left and right ide of the two now the fire barely missing them as both patted out some light burning fringes.

"Nessa be careful and don't take these thing lightly okay." Kal said as he almost disappeared with how fast he was moving.

Nessa saw him then he reappeared behind the enemy on their right, Kal punched with his right hand but it didn't connect with the fallen only its sword but that's what he wanted the white armored arm now broke the sword and grabbed the fallens arm. He was surprised as he grabbed him and pulling him in then he punched him into the roofs fence.

"Barely even hurt" the entity said.

Kal was surprised by its hardened defense, he smirked _'this might actually get interesting' he thought._ The other entity went after Nessa is blade surging with energy as it tried to connect but all it hit was fire embers which was gradually rising up the fallens sword and mixing with the energy surrounding the sword and following it down to the entity.

The female fallen smirked feeling the flames and maximizing its energy the flames which had tried to follow the energy down to itself dispersed and Nessa's eyes widened she had never seen anyone do that before. The female smiled then with great speed leapt in front of Nessa and with an elbow to the stomach she went flying into the gate almost breaking it.

Kal acted quickly as the male entity was getting up he grabbed Nessa's hand and pulled her out of the gate before it fell off the building. The male and female fallen now grouped back up together, Nessa looked to Kal who turned around and readied himself again for more attacks.

* * *

Kal's peerage felt it as they entities started fighting with Kal, all ran up towards the roof but something stopped them a strong barrier. Ophis growled lightly and tried her best to look for an opening from the sky as did the other girls but to no avail they could see in but the barrier surrounded the 4 individuals inside.

"We just need to believe in our king" Ophis said taking a deep breath and could now only watch.

Greta and Gale looked at each other and both started charging energy and focused on trying to break the barrier.

* * *

Kal smirked as he looked at the two fallen, the dark shadows which encircled their aura's was definitely stronger than the ones he had dealt with before but he had to stop them. This was his burden, sword coming out he put an arm to out to stop Nessa who looked at him confused.

"There is no need for you to get hurt Nessa, ill handle them." Kal said.

"But you will be out numbered, don't be stupid." Nessa said ignoring his arm and instead of waiting she charged the enemy.

The two possessed fallen now crisscrossed and charged in towards Nessa and Kal, as Kal went to go back her up he saw the female fallen raise her sword and electricity shot up from it. As he charged he was shocked and realized they had trapped him as well, the lightning which shot up came back down created a cage surrounding Kal. He punched at it and kicked but nothing seemed to disperse the cage, looking to Nessa he saw she was in a dire situation.

Nessa was surrounded by the two fallen and with it being two against one they were beating the crap out of her, she tried to struggle and was able to block a few shots here and there but these entities seemed to strong. Over powering her she was struck to the ground, the male Fallen now went towards her while the female fallen focused on the electric barrier keeping in Kal.

 **"you cant seem to do anything right can you, ill help you out partner" shot the dragon from his arm.**

 **"boosts, boosts, boosts, boosts, boosts, boosts, boosts, boosts, boosts, boosts, boosts, boosts, boosts, boosts,** **boosts," was screamed into the air by his arms.**

 **"Transfer" it yelled as he shot his energy into the electricity he saw his energy enter the female fallen and screaming in pain she fell to the ground.**

Kal took his moment and now rushed the male Fallen and like before he overpowered the entity and started punching him over and over again. The fallen fell to the ground and now jumped back to his fallen comrade. Both charged their energy and a giant wave was sent at Nessa instead of Kal. Nessa's eyes widened waiting for the attack she could barely move and there was no where to go.

Kal saw this and as he sped towards her he felt it he had wasted a lot of stamina already with the lightning barrier as he got there the wave hit him and he felt his weariness. The wave destroyed his shirt and upper clothes as he fell a piece fell out of his pocket, the bishop piece he was going to give Nessa had he talked her into joining.

The green gem had the sun shine off it and Nessa grabbed hold of it in her hand, it as such a pretty piece as she starred at it she felt drawn towards Kal who lay on the ground. She reached Kal and gripping the piece she felt something inside, it was hot and burning, her flames turned black momentarily as they erupted from her back. Clutching the piece into her chest she kissed Kal, as she did she felt the warmth grow and her green flamed wings grew and she stood hearing the word.

 **"Transfer"**

As she stood up a weapon appeared in her hands it was a mace black with green spike, the spikes looked like they were made from Green emerald's. The entities felt the power and heat from the fire and both stepped back, Nessa stepped closer and rushing them with great speed she in mid air swiped at them with her mace which sent a blaze of fire energy at them.

"Get away from my king." Nessa said glaring at the two, she felt so warm around Kal and something inside of her told her she had to protect him.

As she stood at a stand still Gale and Greta now broke through the barrier and now all the girls stood in front of the passed out Kal. The girls saw the shadows leave the bodies now and as they were about to fly off Nessa had to fire balls ready and shooting it at them the shadows disappeared.

Kal was coming to at this point and as his eyes opened he saw all the girls in front of him, it made him smile but he felt a new tie had been formed and then he saw the green flamed wings coming from Nessa. _'but when' he thought_. She rushed to him after the shadows destruction, she kissed him as he looked at her.

"You have to take responsibility as my king" she said and gave a humph then smiled at him.

"Of course I will, I promise that on my life." He told her and then she kissed him again.

"Good" Nessa said and getting up realized Kal was still only half clothed.

"Lets get my mate home" Ophis said.

* * *

Kal was at home and god was he sore now as he finished his bath he got up and put on some black sweats and a tshirt, outside the bathroom was Ivy. She heard that Kal was found unconscious on the roof today by one of his peers and figured she would check on him and make him some dinner.

"your getting soft" Ivy said to herself, then heard him coming out of the bathroom.

Kal came out and smiled seeing dinner had been made and as he looked towards the kitchen he saw Ivy, she had this look on her face it was almost like the one Ophis got when she looked at him too long. Ivy shook it off and now sat down two plates at the table and sitting across from him looked him over. He had a few minor bruises but at least nothing was broken.

"So... Kal what did you do" Ivy asked, she figured it was a fight that's what it looked like.

"Nothing I don't know what your talking about just a really hard fal..." Ivy interrupted him.

"You cant lie to me, I cant see it in your eyes. You haven't been able to lie to me since your were almost 4 years old." Ivy said sternly.

"It was nothing at all I promise." Kal said smiling at her trying his best but failing at lying to her.

"Fine ill drop it for now as long as your alright, that's all that matters to me" Ivy said finishing her food she got up to go wash it off.

Kal got up soon after her and as he made his way to go wash his dish Ivy stood in his way, reaching her hand out she took the dish from him. Ivy finished cleaning off the dish and then looked at Kal.

"I hope the fight was at least worth it." Ivy said as she sighed sitting on the couch.

"I don't know about any fight. Hypothetically though I would never get into a fight unless I was defending someone or myself." Kal said sitting down next to her.

"Well I guess we did raise you as such." Ivy said and looked at him smiled.

Kal looked to Ivy and saw something he had never noticed before in her eyes there was a light glow in the back of her pupils it was purple and it felt similar but he couldn't place it. That's when he saw It her aura spread around her and he saw wings and a tail, they looked much like a _'Dragon' He thought._

"What is it Kal, your looking at me strange do I have food on my face?" She asked whipping her mouth.

"No its nothing, I think I'm going to head to bed." Kal said the aura she was emitting was powerful and scared Kal but at the same time made him feel safe.

"Good night my little dragon" She said just loud enough for him to not hear the last part.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 The Big Brother / Training in Hell?**

Kal woke the next morning to the smell of breakfast, it had been ages since Ivy had cooked him food before yesterday it made him wonder what the change was but as soon as he saw the spread it no longer mattered. Ivy was the best cook in his eyes, she was trained by professional chef Jordan Gamsey.

She smiled seeing him come out and that's when they heard the knock on the door, at first he thought it might be the girls but he knew they wouldn't knock so he went to get the door. Opening it he saw a long silver haired man with yellow eyes, he wore a gray suite very business attire and he just had this regal air about him.

"Hello You must be Kal, we have not met yet however my name is Von, Von Hyoudou. You know my sisters and id like to speak with you." Von said, with that Kal let him enter and Ivy watched him carefully.

"So if my hearing is correct your the brother of the girls who surround Kal." Ivy states.

"Why yes my name is Von, Von..." Before he is able to answer Ivy interrupts him.

"Hyoudou, yes I hear. Now what is your business with Kal." She said motioning for him to sit.

All three sat down at the table with Kal at the head and Von to his left and Ivy to his right, both eyes each other from across the table glaring intently. Kal took a deep breath and waited for Von's answer.

"Its very simple, I don't want Kal anywhere near my sisters." Von said sternly.

As she was about to respond Ivy got a call, answering her phone she sighed and looked to kai who shook his head and motioned for her to leave.

"I'm sorry Von but I'm being called by the master and must attend to him, ill leave you with Kai but know if anything happens to him ill find you and will kill you." Ivy said and then left the apartment.

"So why is it I'm not allowed near your dear siblings?" Kal asked a little irritated, he had saved them on multiple occasions but for some reason this man didn't want him near them it was infuriating.

"Its simple I have information from the entity we captured that states your one of them, I don't trust you." Von said matter of factly.

"Well if that's not complete bullshit I don't know what else is. Why would I defend those girls and create a peerage to help defend the school and this town if I was one of them." Kal spat back angrily.

"Look this is not a request this is a demand you will release my siblings' from your peerage and then you will never see them or speak to them again." Von said.

"And if I don't?" Kal questioned.

"Then I shall bring you the fury and might of heaven down upon you and I will kill you." Von told him getting up.

Kal's eyes started to gleam the bright green and he was no in front of Von, he starred him down and as he did Von felt the pressure he tried to fight it but its as if his mind was not his own. Von smiled realizing what he was doing and shaking it off he stood up, he was trying to use his dragons dominance, what he didn't realize or maybe was ignorant too was he himself was part dragon too. Pushing his own dominance he left the apartment.

"He is going to be a problem, he is definitely powerful I might just need the power of my king and help from Michael." Von said as he was leaving the building he disappeared.

Kal sighed as he came to his senses after Von had left, he would be damned if someone would try to tell him he could have what he coveted. The girls were his and he would protect them with his own life it came down to it and if anyone questioned it he would just have to prove them wrong with his actions.

 **"I've got your back partner, screw that guy" Chaos said.**

"Thanks, I'm gonna be late for school but ill see the girls there." Kal said running off towards school.

* * *

Von now found himself down in hell walking up to a giant castle in the middle of a huge city he saw the gates open for him and in the courtyard he saw her with her sword and shield surrounded by about 16 fully armored guards. The woman he was looking at smiled as she started her assault of the guards, dropping her sword she moved quickly throwing the one in front of her over shoulder. The next one was bashed by her shield from their it was like a slaughter by the end all of them were on their faces.

"Bravo my king, Bravo" Von clapped.

"I was not aware I had a visitor, hello Von my Queen. she said laughing a little.

"Its always just so funny my king and one of the four Satan's Lezubel Lucifer." Von said her full name which made her pout.

"You know I hate that cousin." Lezubel said.

"I know but that's not why I'm here, we have a problem at Kuoh Academy. Azazel has let in a boy who according to my informant is one of those entities we have seen popping up lately." Von said.

Lezubel smirked and then she picked up her sword, _"No one goes after my babies" she thought before grabbing Von and both went and disappeared into a Gremory sigil._

* * *

Kal got to school and Ophis was at the front gate waiting, around Ophis were the other girls as well Greta, Nessa, and Gale all had worried looks as he walked towards them.

"Good morning Ladies." Kal said smiling, this was all he needed just his peerage and Ivy.

The rest of the day was pretty normal, Kal went to his classes and had lunch with the girls it wasn't until after school things started to get hectic. Nessa walked through the club door and snorted at the group then looked to the almost sleeping Kal.

"Such a lazy king should we like train or something." Nessa said.

"I'd love to if we had a place too..." with that he was interrupted by Nessa

"We have a place and I can bring you all to it right now. I just want to see how everyone's powers grew after becoming one of your pieces." Nessa said dragging him from his laying position to standing the group then followed her.

Kai and his peerage entered into room which was next their club room, Nessa has asked Azazel to set it up for her as the room would link the door to a training ground they had in her territory of the phoenix clan. She smiled she had them all enter and Kai's face lit up, this was a place they could go all out and figure out what the dragon pieces really did. Especially after seeing what Nessa did with her power, Kai wondered just how much stronger he had gotten as well.

"So everyone gear up, lets see what we can do." Kai said.

That's when they felt the shift and saw the Gremory sigil appear, through it Von and his King Lezebul appeared, another sigil appeared this time White and two white wings with a cross. Through that sigil Michael appeared and now all starred at Kai who sighed seeing them all. Stepping in front of his peerage he stared down the adults.

"I told you to stay away from my siblings." Von said then he was hushed by Lezebul who seeing him felt his energy.

"So you must be Kai I am Lezebul, I'm told your trying to hurt my baby cousins. Before I kill you I might just give you a chance to speak." Lezebul said grinning.

"Good afternoon young dragon, I am Michael I was also told your not what you seem. I'm told your one of these entities possessing our people." Michael said.

"I'm gonna assume your all here to fight me though judging by the difference in power id probably be obliterated. So I'm gonna set the record straight I am Kai a human who happen to hold a special longinus that's it." Kai said, the girls behind him however were ready for anything.

Thankfully for all of them in came a known figure to them all Azazel who smirked coming in and got between all of them, he looked at both side one ready to defend himself if necessary even knowing its a loosing battle. The other seemed unimpressed by the boy ready to defend himself.

"Woah woah lets all hold on here, I can vouch for the boy. He has done nothing but kill those pesky entities which have plagues us the last 16 years. Why don't we all keep a clear head here." Azazel said.

"Bullshit I heard it straight from the enemies mouth, that kid is one of them. Whether he realizes it or not he is a ticking time bomb." Von said and charged at Kai.

Kai immediately got his armored arms out and as Von charged him he caught the blade which now swiped at him, the impact caused a slight wave of energy to serge.

 **"DEVINE DEVIDE" his arm rang out.**

" I don't want to fight you Von, all I want is to protect the people I care about.

As he said this he saw the look on the girl's faces behind Kai, Ophis and Gale looked ready to kill him, Nessa and Greta looked so worries and like they were about to jump into the fray themselves. He stopped putting his sword away he sighed then looked to his king and Michael who both nodded and he transported away.

"Good now we can have a rational talk." Azazel said and summoned a table and a few chairs.

"So what do you know Kai of these entities?" Michael asked

"Well not much just that they were once trapped in a dark place created by god, it started to tear when the Albion and Draig's most recent users were fighting. This released the entities. That's what I was told by my Longinus soul" Kai said not wanting to lie and get himself even more distrusted by the factions.

"So your not trying to hurt my baby cousins?" Lezebul asked looking to the girls behind him who all nodded.

"I'd never hurt my peerage members, I care for them very deeply." Kai said which caused all the girls faces except Ophis's to turn red.

Ophis smiled as she came up behind him and kissed his cheek, this caused the faction leader Lezebul and Michael to relax a little. With all the girls backing him they figured what he was saying must be truth and with Azazel supporting him they figured he must not be evil.

"okay we will believe you since you have been so truthful and seem to have a lot of people backing you. However know if you end up going south I will kill you myself. Now if you will excuse me I need to go talk to Von." Lezebul said and transported away.

With that Michael did the same, all that was left was Azazel the girls and kai. Sighing a heavy breath of relief he looked to the people he had behind him Azazel who was next to him.

"Thank you all, I know that was a stressful situation and I'm sort of new to the scene. I'm glad you all trust me." Kai said.

"Look kid you just fulfil the bargain we struck and get strong as hell and ill always back you." Azazel said and left the room.

"We will always have your back, Kai." The girls said in unison.

* * *

Back at the Lezebul estate.

"Von." Lezebul said seeing him going to town on some dummies.

"What." He said angrily destroying the few dummies in front of him completely.

"Look I don't know what that kid is but he definitely remind me of Issei, we will keep a watch over them but I think our baby girls are fine with him." Lezebul told him sternly, Von nodded but sighed.

"You know me too well don't you." Von said and lezebul laughed and nodded.

"So lets settle down now okay, ill have one of my pawns keep an eye on the school." Lezebul told him and kissed his cheek.

Von turned Crimson and smiled at her nodding and both then went into the estate.

* * *

With everything settled down Kai sighed as they walked out of the training room, as he left in front of him stood the oldest Hyodou girl Lena who smiled at him.

"Hello Kai, its been a while. I have a proposal for you I think you'd be interested in." She told him.

Both walked into the next room, the rest of Kai's peerage followed after him all wondering what Lena could want from their king. Both kings sat down in his clubroom across from one another in the soft chairs which Kai had picked out and Ophis had gotten for them.

"So what's the offer?" Kai began questioning

"Well I was hoping you would help me and my peerage, id like for us to do a combined training camp at my estate." Lena said to Kai.

"Why though?'' Kai asked

"Well I think my group and I have hit our brick wall, we haven't really been able to grow any stronger. I know your peerage isn't a devil one but id like us all to train together especially with those entities out there." Lena asked bowing her head.

"Raise your head Lena, id be happy to train with you guys anytime." Kai said

Lena smiled and then looked around to her sisters, Ophis and Gale. Then her eyes went back to Kai who sat there smiling back at her before he got up and led her out of the club room. What Kai didn't realize was that her estate wasn't on the mortal plane but in hell with the other devils.

* * *

 **Dark back room somewhere in hell.**

"So the young peerage's are coming to us, I like that" said a man with brown spiked hair and brown eyes.

"Yes lord Ace I think it will be very good for us, do you have a plan?" the robed figure asked.

"Yes I think its time we meet the new dragon emperor and the devil's peerage maybe cause a ruckus. I just want to have some fun finally. Waiting has been so painful." the brown spikey haired man said.

The robed figure nodded and saluted before leaving the room, as he left 5 others fallowed him.

Out from behind the spikey haired man a green haired woman slid up to him.

"So my love are we about to battle in earnest?" she asked.

"Yes we are my queen." the man said smiling


End file.
